Malec & Max
by CXSophiex3
Summary: Max Lightwood ha sido apegado a sus tres hermanos, Isabelle, Alec y Jace, pero desde su llegada a la ciudad de cristal, todos han estado absortos en sus guerras, dejando a un lado por aquel caos a Max. Max no puede hacer gran cosa, hasta que Alec se queda bastante tiempo con el, decide animar involuntariame a Alec con respecto a cierto brujo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, esta no es una escena que salga oficial, si no pura imaginación mía**_

Sinopsis: Maxwell Lightwood ha sido apegado a sus tres hermanos, Isabelle, Alec y Jace, con este último teniendo una gran admiración por el rubio.

Pero desde su llegada a la ciudad de cristal, todos han estado absortos en sus preocupaciones y guerras internas, dejando a un lado por aquel caos a Max. Jace ha salido al Gard a buscar a Simon después de la "discusión" con Alec y Clary; Alexander no sabe que le ha afectado más, el hecho de que Jace tuviera la osadía de besarle en forma de "apoyo "a la relación de Magnus, o el brujo mismo, pero Alec, siendo un hermano atento a sus hermanos, nota aquel abandono hacia Max, pasando un momento de hermanos reconfortante, Hasta que Max, descubre algunos mensajes en el celular de Alec, con un sujeto llamado "Magnus Bane"

* * *

Alec inclinó la cabeza atrás y miró a Jace directamente a la cara.

—De acuerdo, lo haré— contestó—, si me dices adónde vas en realidad.

—Voy a subir al Gard —declaró Jace. —Voy a sacar a Simon de la cárcel.

Alec había ido a ver a su hermano menor, tenía que despejar su mente de todo aquello, y no es que le fuera sencillo después de aquella charla con Jace —y de aquel beso— [*], había sentido una punzada de culpa al encontrarlo en la biblioteca aún abstracto en aquel comic que Clary le había ayudado a leer, él no se había interesado en el libro ni mucho menos por que no entendía nada de aquel manga , pero en la forma que la tenía agarrado Max, lo desconcertó por completo.

— ¿Max?

El recién nombrado interrumpió su lectura al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor, Alec sintió una calidez al ver a su hermano menor, envidiaba aquella despreocupada vida fuera de un cazador de sombras.

— ¡Alec! —chilló con entusiasmo, cerrando aquel libro, dejándolo en la mesilla de noche que había aun lado del sillón en donde Max estaba desparramado leyendo, la biblioteca era amplia, con libreros pegados en la pared repletos de distintos libros de tapa dura mayormente, y con el titulo impreso con letras doradas, o plateadas, títulos con lenguajes extraños para Max, haciendo que Alec se desconcertara mas por la ubicación de Max , ahora estaba de pie, enfrente suyo, descalzo, con aquella vestimenta simple que solo Max y él compartían a comparación de Isabelle o su madre, que siempre iban arregladas, una más que otra, con los ojos llenos de esperanza por un poco de atención.

Alexander se colocó en cuclillas, dirigiendo sus manos a su rostro apretando suavemente de su nariz, provocando que los lentes se le torcieran

— ¡Ay! — se alejó sacudiendo su cabeza para liberarse de la mano de Alec, y acomodarse aquellos lentes de pasta negra característicos del menor

Alec sonrió de forma cariñosa.

— ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca? —Preguntó a Max

Max torció su gesto de forma infantil.

—En realidad, es el único lugar de donde no me han echado por "una charla de adultos" — le dijo a Alec — incluso de mi propio cuarto fui echado — Agrego indignado.

Alec se encogió de hombros con una expresión compungida, tragando saliva con una sonrisa debil en su rostro, reafirmando sin lugar a duda , era mas sencillo hacer sentir a Alec que a Isabelle o Jace.

—Lo siento Max — se disculpó mientras dirigía sus brazos y manos por detrás de Max cargándolo; Max mantenía abrazado su libro mientras sacudía sus hombros riendo. —Ya sabes que a mamá no le gusta verte descalzo — comento a Max mientras sacudía sus brazos ligeramente de arriba hacia abajo.

—Pero mamá no ha vuelto —Agrego entre risas, mientras Alec comenzaba a caminar por la casa de los Penhallow, no era que fuera diferente al instituto de New York, llegando con facilidad al compartimiento de las habitaciones. Alec dio un puntapié a la puerta para abrirla.

La habitación tenía dos camas, una totalmente desordenada con un suéter deshilachado encima algunos libros, con las sabanas aun arrugadas como si recién alguien se hubiera levantado, y otra por totalmente ordenada tan escrupulosamente que Max identifico de quién era cada una, hecho una ojeada al armario, y mientras que las ropas de Jace eran formales, estando planchadas, las de Alec eran exageradamente similares por no mencionar los agujeros que se veían en algunos suéteres.

— ¿Y Jace?— pregunto alzando la grisácea mirada hacia la de Alec

Alec tenso su rostro por solo un instante.

—Salió — contesto tajante, sabía que no era la forma de contestarle a su hermano menor, pero por una vez, por una extraña vez, no quería escuchar sobre Jace, aun aquella charla permanecía en su cabeza como una runa en su piel, y también aquellos ojos amarillos de gato rondaban por su mente, últimamente había sido así.

— ¿Discutieron?

Alec bajo la mirada hacia sus brazos encontrándose con la sincera mirada de Maxwell, no le había afectado aquel tono de su respuesta, y no podía culparlo, solo era una rabieta consigo mismo, pensó Alec, mientras soltaba un suspiro

—No, solo...solo nuevamente hizo algo que no me pareció— contesto, esta vez dulcificando su voz y acostando a su hermano en su cama, haciendo a un lado los libros y prendas.

Max se acurruco aun costado de la cama e inclino su cabeza hacia a un lado, bajando su mirada hacia su libro y después a la azulada mirada de su hermano, que de un momento a otro se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Max no sabía en lo que pensaba, y había escuchado tantas "conversaciones de adultos" que no sabía si Alec estaba metido en todo aquello, estaba casi seguro que así era, abría ya la boca para llamar la atención de Alec pero el mayor ya se hallaba mirándolo como si hubiera notado con anticipación que Max quería avivarle el animo o la preocupación

—Bien, entonces, ¿Cómo se lee eso? — pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Max sonrío ampliamente viendo como Alec se colocaba a su lado.

La habitación estaba iluminada por los rayos que entraban por la pequeña ventana de la habitación, Max se incorporó en la cama al sentir el frió entrar por aquella ventana, pestañeo varias veces viendo borroso y tanteando en la cama en busca de sus lentes, tocando por accidente a Alec, que estaba acostado mirando hacia él, solo que sus ojos azules estaban cerrados dejando ver —o al menos lo que podía ver a falta de sus lentes— sus largas pestañas obscuras, con algunos mechones cubriendo su rostro, traía una playera gris corta, y sus jeans deshilachados de color negro.

Alec se removió al sentir la pequeña mano de Max el cual la quito rápidamente, para evitar que su hermano se removiera a un mas y despertara, finalmente logro tocar aquellos familiares armazones colocándoselos , pestañeando repetidas veces, acostumbrándose a la poca luz de la habitación, la ventana estaba completamente abierta, haciendo que las cortinas se movieran ligeramente, podía escuchar el ulular del viento.

Max intento no tocar a su hermano, que estaba encima de las sabanas, y tenía el libro en una de sus manos. Al parecer ambos se habían quedado dormidos, Max explicando que ese tipo de libros se leía de derecha a izquierda, y Alec intentando entender los dibujos y estilos de lectura del manga.

Caminando sigilosamente a la ventana para cerrarla, que comenzaba a hacer temblar a Alec por el viento fresco que se adentraba , Max intento alcanzar la manija de la ventana, y cuando lo hizo miro con extrañeza atreves de ella.

No tenía cristal, desconcertado Max abrió y cerró la ventana —lo que prácticamente solo era el marco, a causa de Isabelle la cual había propuesto quitar con totalidad el cristal roto que había dejado Jace —, en un intento de asegurarse la ausencia del cristal.

—Ale-..—Max tenía medio cuerpo dirigido hacia su hermano dispuesto a preguntar sobre aquel nuevo descubrimiento sobre las ventanas sin cristal, cuando diviso en la mesa de noche de Alec que algo vibraba, no era el extraño artefacto que los cazadores de sombras usaban para saber si un demonio estaba cerca , no, era aquel artefacto llamado celular.

Celular de Alec.

Aun mas consternado que por la ventana hueca se dirigió al celular, Max sabía que ahí, en la ciudad de cristal, en Idris no había electricidad, ni señal para los celulares, tomo aquel artefacto en sus manos.

Deslizo los dedos en la pantalla y espero ver en aquel artefacto lo que Alec no mostraba, pero no era nada de eso, era un celular cualquiera sin algo extravagante. Ordinario como Alec.

Miro a su hermano y se sentó a un lado de él.

Abrió mensajes, y ahí, había sin duda lo que su hermano mayor no mostraba, lo había encontrado, se dijo victorioso Maxwell

Se encontraban los mensajes triviales mandados a Isabelle, a su madre y a su padre, pero algo que logro llamar la atención de Max fue en la sección de mensajes recientes.

«Magnus B.»

Había alrededor de siete o seis mensajes, que Max leyó, ninguno de ellos tenían respuesta. Miro a su hermano de soslayo, y con los lentes puesto, pudo notar aquellas medias lunas bajo sus parpados, Max recordaba más relajado a Alec en New York que en Idris

Miro nuevamente la pantalla, y con un movimiento lento en el celular comenzó a escribir.

 _»—_ ¿Magnus Bane?

No hubo respuesta.

» _—_ ¿qien eres?

Max entrecerró los ojos, recordaba que Jace le había asegurado que —Quien— no se escribía así, justo cuando iba a corregir aquel pequeño error su mensaje subió, y un nuevo dialogo del lado izquierdo apareció.

 _«— ¿Alexander?_

Max abrió sus ojos de par en par y miro a Alec nervioso, el aún seguía dormido, trago saliva, y movió sus dedos con la misma lentitud a falta de practica en aquellos aparatos

»—Me llamo Max.

 _«—..._

 _«— ¿Max? El menor de los Lightwood, ¿estoy en lo cierto?_

»—¡So!

 _«— ¿So?_

»—Quise decir "si", lo siento, no suelo tomar este artefacto, menos en Idris. ¿Tú sabes por qué funcionan ahora los celulares?

 _«—Me preguntaba lo mismo, de cualquier modo, niño estoy ocupado..._

»—No me digas así, además, no me has contestado, ¿quién eres?

«— _Magnus Bane, no me sorprende que Alexander no me haya nombrado alguna vez._

»—En realidad, alguna vez te nombro, pero se puso nervioso, como la primera vez que había agarrado su harco. Espera, ¿es cierto que eres un brujo?

«— _Arco pequeño...y sí._

Max levanto la mirada y contemplo por unos segundos a su hermano, se había removido y ahora se hallaba dándole la espalda, tiritaba por el viento que aun entraba por la ventana, pero Max no podía hacer nada y si lo arropaba se arriesgaba a que Alec despertara y lo pillara hablando con el brujo.

Se acostó, y tecleo algo en aquella pantalla táctil, una foto, de Alec de espaldas recien tomada, la habitación estaba en completo silencio, solo los resoplidos tranquilos se escuchaban

Colgó la fotografía junto a un texto.

»"Mi hermano está realmente cansado"

No hubo respuesta, ¿acaso estaban peleados también Alec y su amigo el brujo? _Amigo._

 _»—Nunca creí que mi hermano se liara con un brujo._

La respuesta fue inmediata

«— _¿Liar?_

»—Si, no creí que sería amigo de un brujo

»—Es decir, tampoco creí que tuviera amigos fuera del instituto exceptuando a los Pejalow

 _«—Penh...sabes, se ve mejor así, dejémoslo en Pejalow_

Max se colocó boca abajo tomando el celular entre sus dos manos, estaba a media pregunta cuando sintió que Alec se removía, por un instante pensó que se había despertado y estaba a punto de lanzar el celular de Alec pero se detuvo cuando vio a su hermano removerse de forma extraña y lánguida, mientras hablaba. Ahora Magnus era el único _cercano_ para preguntar así que no lo dudo.

»—Oye, mi hermno esta raro, me esta asstando

«— ¿Alec? ¿Qué pasa?

»—Esta dormido pero abla, y es raro

Tampoco hubo respuesta, Max frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que incluso por celular le ignoraran, estaba tecleando ya furioso cuando escucho a su hermano con más claridad.

 _Magnus_

Max pestañeo, miro la pantalla y después a su hermano, busco con sus grises ojos un botón en la pantalla. Lo encontró, y lo presiono.

Magnus sabía que ya había tenido suficiente de los mensajes del menor de los Lightwood, también sabía que los últimos mensajes eran simple exageración pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña punzada de preocupación recorriera su mente, hace ya un tiempo que no hablaba de forma normal con Alexander.

A su alrededor tenía ya su magia circulando en la cabaña de su queridísimo amigo, Ragnor, acababa de leer aquel mensaje que había dejado Fell cuando su teléfono vibro, eso aumento una creciente angustia. En Idris aquellos aparatos no servían, y mientras su magia hacia su trabajo, él ya se hallaba mensaje ando con Max.

Guardo el celular en uno de sus bolsillos del chaleco de malla dorada que había optado por vestirse ese día, cuando aquel aparato volvió a sonar y vibrar insistentemente.

El gran brujo de Brooklyn era paciente, y tenía que admitir que aquella imagen de Alec dormido le había avivado el ánimo un poco, pero aquel niño sí que era insistente.

Saco su celular y noto que el menor de los Lightwood solo había mandado un solo mensaje.

Un video.

Extrañado espero a que cargara y lo reprodujo.

Alexander estaba dormido esta vez boca arriba, se removía como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, _como,_ estaba teniendo una pesadilla, advirtió Magnus.

Tiritaba, apretaba su mandíbula tensó, justo cuando Magnus dirigía sus coloridas manos llenas de anillos para detener aquel video, Alexander hablo en el video.

—Magnus— susurro, mientras por momentos el cuerpo hacia un intento de relajarse.

Magnus sintió cierta culpa por estar enojado con aquel chico de ojos azules, nadie en Idris estaba teniendo los mejores momentos.

«— _Son pesadillas pequeño Lightwood, todos las tenemos, solo tienes que saber cómo afrontarlas, ahora hazme un favor, y despierta a tu hermano. Es otra forma de quitarlas..._

Magnus entrecerro los ojos, y sonrio de medio lado.

— Así que, Alexander, ¿soy tu amortiguador de pesadillas? — comento para si mismo y se vio interrumpido al notar dos extrañas precencias fuera de la casa solariega de Fell.

Perfecto, Clarissa y un nuevo pretendiente...

* * *

¡Hola! es mi primera vez en , y también mi primera vez narrando algo así, estaba releyendo los libros para continuar con los último, y actualmente me hallo apenas en ciudad de cristal, y leyendo al pequeño Max me fue inevitable realizar este texto.

Mi fuerte no es escribir como lo podrán notar, por lo que acepto criticas

Dicho todo esto, me despido, y gracias por leer.


	2. Parte 2 - Parabatai

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, esta no es una escena que salga oficial, si no pura imaginación mía**_

* * *

Jace había vuelto del Gard, Alec e Isabelle tuvieron que dejar lo que estaban haciendo para ir a reunirse con el recién llegado, Max hizo mala cara, a pesar de que la había pasado tan ameno con su hermano menor, todo volvía a ser como antes, nadie podía hacer que eso cambiara, no con Valentine haciendo de las suyas allá afuera, y la clave, metiendo la pata no por primera vez en lo que recordaba Alec, antes de que Max dejara la habitación le había animado con la mirada, aunque eso no había dado efecto alguno en el pequeño de los Lightwood.

Alexander recuerda haber visto a Magnus en el portal, en aquel portal donde todo comenzó, no había hecho nada para que Magnus siguiera comportándose con amabilidad hacia él, por lo tanto no le extraño que ambos se evitaran las miradas.

Maryse y Magnus en él mismo lugar no era un lugar en donde a Alec le gustaría repetir, ni mucho menos no era que se sintiera cómodo; tampoco es que Magnus, Robert y Maryse no hubieran estado en el mismo lugar reunidos nunca, recordando aquella runa en su brazo _**sin miedo,**_ que había hecho Clary semanas antes. Y ahora tenía que esperar a aquella pelirroja con Magnus y su familia, enfrente del portal.

Alec no estaba tan seguro si fue por eso que no noto aquel humo demoniaco, ni la horda de repudiados acercarse a tiempo, escucho su nombre salir de los labios del brujo justo después de que una de las aspas de aquellos repudiados diera en su antebrazo, haciéndolo trastabillar , al mirar entre el humo, pudo ver que sus ojos, aquellos ojos felinos se dirigían al menor de los Lightwood, por unos breves segundos ambos se habían mirado tan fijamente, Alec, preocupado no solo por Max, si no por Isabelle, Maryse, y el ausente de Jace, a esas altura no le interesaba en lo absoluto la conocida de Clary, sintiéndose culpable en parte por aquel pensamiento, pero era su familia, sabía que Magnus preferiría conocer a Maxwell en otra situación que no fuera la de un ataque de repudiados, incluso percibió en el rostro de Magnus cierto alivio cuando su madre cruzó el portal con Max en brazos

—Alec…

— ¡Alec!— era la voz de Isabelle, Alec tuvo que pestañear varias veces como si despertara de algún sueño.

—Perdón, continúa Jace….

Jace les explicaba con lujo de detalle que era lo que había ocurrido con Simon, desde un principio sentía aquel retortijón de culpa, Jace había insistido con vehemencia que algo no estaba bien con aquel acuerdo en él que el inquisidor, y el cónsul habían llegado con él.

Justo aun lado de él, de pie, estaba Isabelle, percibiendo como Isabelle tenía un ataque de furia cuando Jace llegó a la parte, en donde Simon le habían propuesto mentir a todos sobre su familia, no podía culparla.

—Pero Simon dijo que, los únicos afectados serían…

—Los mayores — complemento Alec con una voz imperturbable —Mamá, papá, y yo

Isabelle dio un fuerte golpe al suelo con el tacón de sus botas.

—Isabelle….

— ¡Nada de Isabelle, Alec! ¡Están usando a Simon! —Exclamo mirando iracunda a su hermano

Alexander le exasperaba que su hermana y Jace en ocasiones descargaban sus frustraciones con los demás

—Is…

— ¡Pueden meterte a la cárcel! ¡A mamá y a papá también!, pueden… ¡Pueden incluso quitarte las runas!

—Isabelle, por el ángel, relájate…

— ¡No! —Chillo su hermana

—Izzy, Max te oirá si con-

La risa de Jace interrumpió la discusión de ambos hermanos, volteando a ver a Jace con cara de pocos amigos, Jace pudo notar el parecido en ambos.

—Ya saben que me encanta verlos pelear, pero no es el momento, Alec tiene razón, no porque hallamos mandado a Max a otra habitación no pueda escuchar tus hermosos chillidos Isabelle — hablaba cruzado de brazos mirando a Isabelle —Y con respecto a ti Alec, tu paciencia es exageradamente insoportable —esta vez se dirigía a su parabatai, el cual solo soltó un gruñido

—Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué vamos hacer? —Dijo exasperada Isabelle, dejándose caer en la cama de Alec, donde anteriormente había estado con Max —Alec, eres un desordenado

—Entonces…—insistió Alec como si su hermana no hubiera dicho nada

—El vampiro es amenazado con sangre, entonces, solo necesitamos sangre, Izzy

—Yo me encargo—Espeto Isabelle saliendo de la habitación

Algo oprimía su pecho, tal vez presentía algo, pero no sabía que era, cada vez los problemas le eran asfixiantes a ambos, dejando un silencio incomodo entre su parabatai tras la ida de su hermana , pero no era que ambos se fijaran en el silencio del otro para comprender que algo los angustiaba, lo sentían debido a la fuerte conexión de ambos.

—Alec. —llamo la atención finalmente del contrario. Alec estaba mirando mas allá, con la mirada perdida en la ventana aun sin vidrio

—No hables. Sé que vas a decir algo referido antes de tu ida al Gard, y entonces, yo te diré algo sobre Clarissa —silencio—Olvídalo, incluso mi propio parabatai no entiende mis chistes

Jace había notado que Alec en situaciones soltaba alguna que otra broma que en definitiva, nadie entendía, pero a Jace no le molestaba, ya que solía hacerlo con él, lo que si lo había agarrado desprevenido, fue cuando Alec las decía sin pudor alguno, sin importarle si daba gracia o no, y tenía la breve sospecha que Magnus Bane tuvo algo que ver con respecto a aquello; no quería forzar a su parabatai a aquella pelea, ni mucho menos a aquel beso, pero sus emociones estaban al borde, sin importarle que el tema era tan delicado para Alec, sabía que se merecía la lección sobre curarse como mundano.

Acercándose a Alec, que ahora tenía la vista fija en él, pero miraba más allá de él aun.

— _A donde vayas, yo iré_ — fue como si esas palabras hubieran golpeado a Alec como una bofetada, mirando a Jace esta vez, en serio — _Donde mueras, yo moriré_ —cito a medias, y aunque Alec no haya cambiado su semblante serio, sabía que había conseguido animarse a sí mismo y a su parabatai

Ambos se acercaron, Alec por ser unos centímetros más alto que Jace, tuvo que agacharse un poco, y Jace aunque odiara admitirlo, colocarse medio en puntillas, abrazándose, Alec volviendo a pensar en su familia, en las imprudencias que hacían Jace y Clary haciéndose daño entre ellos, a esas altura, Clary comenzaba a considerarla una conocida, más que una intrusa, y en Magnus Bane. Magnus Bane estaba siendo ahora dueño de cada pensamiento, frustrante o no.

Duraron así unos minutos, como si ambos, con aquel silencio, y en aquel abrazo dijeran cada frustración, aunque no lo era.

Jace fue el primero en separarse.

—Iré a dar un paseo….

* * *

Justo después de ver irse a Jace, regreso a la sala principal de los Penhallow, en ella estaba Aline sentada en uno de los sillones, con los pies sobre el brazo del sillón mirando risueña un punto exacto, al voltear del otro Alec vio a Sebastian, viendo con una media sonrisa viendo el mismo punto que Aline.

Sebastian Verlac, al igual que Jace, no le agradaba, sabía que no le agradaba lo sabía sin necesidad de que Jace se lo dijera, pero cada conversación que tenían entre Sebastian y Jace podía sentir aquella tensión, no estaba seguro si era porque prácticamente Jace tiene una actitud tan hostil, o el Sebastian Verlac que conocía en realidad si había cambiado; aunque no era que hubiera sido el mejor amigo de Sebastian, lo habían presentado de pequeño por el fuerte vínculo de los Lightwood y los Penhallow, y recuerda vagamente que era más abierto, mas risueño como todo niño, como él, incluso, si, solía jugar con Sebastian por cortos periodos en los que se le permitía a su familia

 _Pero eran niños_ , se regañó internamente Alec, iban a cambiar, incluso él había cambiado, pero tenía la sensación que Sebastian tenía algo que no había cambiado, algo paso por su mente, imágenes borrosas, unos cabellos pelirrojos, unos plateados, unas manos pequeñas.

—¿Alec?—llamo Aline, habiendo quitado la mirada de aquel punto donde ambos Penhallow miraban con curiosidad.

Alec finalmente volteo en la dirección en donde Aline y Sebastian miraban con interés, y en el sillón, con los lentes torcidos, con aquel libro que había intentado leer en las manos, estaba Max, contuvo una risa, aun a pesar de que habían estado dormidos antes de que Jace los interrumpiera, había notado que Max estaba despierto ya, dedujo que recuperaba aquel descanso.

Tomo a Max en sus brazos, dejando el manga encima del brazo del sillón en donde estaba dormido Max, Jace había mencionado alguna vez que Max dormía en cualquier lugar, bueno, tenía razón

— ¿Jace?— arrastro la voz, Alec negó con la cabeza.

Alec sabía aquel apego que tenía Max con Jace, y no podía culparlo, Jace era nombrado "el mejor cazador de sombras" , pero lo cierto era que entre Jace, Isabelle y él consentían al pequeño de los Lightwood, era inevitable que los tres lo hicieran.

—En realidad, dormilón, soy yo, Alec, y al menos que quieras que te cambie como cuando eras más pequeño de pijama…— antes de que pudiera acabar la oración Max alzaba sus brazos hacia arriba, como si le dijera :" _en realidad tengo tanta flojera, así que dejare que lo hagas"_

Después de rodar los ojos, Alexander se dispuso a cambiar a Max con cierto cariño en su acciones, trayéndole una oleada de recuerdos cuando Max era más pequeño, finalmente lo acostó en su cama, arropándolo, quitándole las gafas, colocándolas en un pequeña repisa; Maxwell había estado aguantando el sueño en lo que lo cambiaba por lo que al tocar la almohada inmediatamente cerro sus ojos, Alec paseaba sus dedos por aquellos castaños cabellos ya de por si alborotados.

Sentía nuevamente aquella inquietud, beso la frente de Max, caminando nuevamente a la sala, donde Isabelle había vuelto, y escribía una nota para el vampiro diurno…

* * *

 **Nota:** ¿Listos sus pañuelos? el siguiente capitulo narrare bueno...ya saben, la ida de mi pequeño Maxie

Gracias por los reviews de la primera parte, ¡no duden en dejar una opinion!


	3. Soldado

_Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, esta no es una escena que salga oficial, si no pura imaginación mía_

* * *

Después de dejar a Max dormido, regreso a la sala, todo el mundo estaba callado, Isabelle de vez en cuando comentaba algo trivial, Alec, dejaba que Aline y Sebastian contestaran. Fue a ver a su hermano repetidas veces, Jace estaba tardando y ver a su hermano lo relajaba en gran parte, porque cada una de aquellas visitas, siempre lo encontraba con un pie fuera de las sabanas, otra con su playera gris desacomodada dejando ver su estómago, y otra, casi medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, le causaba tanta gracia como en un corto tiempo Max se las arreglaba para hacer un lío con las sabanas, pero no le importo volver a acomodarlo y arroparlo.

Fue en esa última ocasión en donde volvía acomodar su pequeño cuerpesito a la cama cuando Max empezó a hablar dormido, el solo reía.

— ¿Jace?

Max arrastraba las palabras acurrucándose en las almohadas

—No

— ¿Izzy?

—No creía que mi voz sonara femenina Maxwell—dijo entre risas, acariciando el alborotado cabello de su hermano menor

— ¿Alec?

—Si

—Alec... ¿me dirás quien es Magnus? Ya sé que es un brujo y...

Alec trago saliva, no sabía si agradecer que el sueño había acallado a su hermano, o maldecir

¿Y...? se cuestionaba internamente Alexander, era imposible que Max conociera a Magnus, lo había mencionado aquella vez que Isabelle y Max se habían enfurecido con él a causa de aquella farsa de entregar a Jace con la inquisidora, pero de ahí en más había tratado con cautela el tema de Bane.

Regreso con los demás, sentándose en el sillón más lejano que pudo de los tres.

—Es tarde...—Era la voz de Isabelle...

* * *

Comenzaba a despertar, removiéndose en las acolchonadas almohadas, una en su cabeza, y otra abrazándola, como un panda se aferra a un mambo, pateando suavemente las sabanas, como si la mitad de si le pedía que se levantara, y la otra que siguiera en aquella cómoda escuchar un sonido fuera de lo común.

Entre abrió los ojos, no por primera vez de lo que recordaba desde que Alec vino a cambiarlo y arroparlo, había sido muy infantil, ahora que lo meditaba consciente, pero estaba muerto de sueño, además de que Alec tenía una expresión apaciguante y cariñosa, como si recordara algo, Max conocía esa mirada sincera de Alec, seguramente se hallaba recordando cuando él era más pequeño, miro la habitación, o al menos intento verle forma a la borrosa habitación en ausencia de sus lentes; había visto entrar a Alec , unas tres veces, recuerda haberle preguntado algo a su hermano sin obtener respuesta, pero el aún estaba dormido; aquellas tres veces, solo entre abría sus ojos para asegurarse de que era él, o tal vez Jace había vuelto ya.

Volvía a cerrar sus ojos, cuando no noto nada extraño en la habitación, pero aquel ruido volvía a inquietarle, obligándolo más que nada por preocupación a abrir los ojos, habían pasado últimamente tantas cosas extrañas a su alrededor, no directamente a él, pero si a Alec, Isabelle, y Jace, lo tenía sumergido en constante preocupación, sus tres hermanos le habían explicado el peligro en que un cazador de sombras está expuesto, pero simplemente, el aún no lo tomaba como algo normal como todos los cazadores de sombras a su alrededor, aunque simplemente le fascinaba las acrobacias que Jace le mostraba, y las fantásticas historias que los tres llegaban a contarle cuando regresaban de alguna misión

Busco sus zapatos, pero aquel sonido le fue más inquietante optando por caminar en calcetines por la habitación, se acercó a la ventana aun lado de su cama; había estado ya en esa habitación el día que sus padres y él habían visitado Idris, pero si hubiera sabido que Jace y sus hermanos derrotarían a Abbadon durante ese tiempo, preferiría haberse quedado en el instituto, corrió las cortinas aun lado, y achicando los ojos intento ver que era aquel extraño sonido, colocándose de puntillas, pudo divisar las colinas.

 _¿Ruido en las colinas?_

Tambaleante aun por el sueño, camino fuera de su habitación, entrando hacia la sala de los Penhallow, escuchaba la voz de Isabelle, y la de Sebastian, noto su comic en una de las manos de Sebastian, aquel chico no le era tanto de su agrado, ni mucho menos porque, detestaba que tomaran de sus cosas.

—Ése es mi libro

Max tenía la sensación de que había interrumpido a Sebastian, pero por el momento quería recuperar su libro, busco de reojo a su hermano e Isabelle; noto que Isabelle estaba tensa, para después fijarla en Sebastian nuevamente molesto.

— ¿Qué, esto? — Sebastian le acerco el libro — Aquí tienes niño.

Max cruzó la habitación muy digno y recupero de un jalón el libro. Dirigió una mirada furibunda a Sebastian

—No me llames niño

Sebastian rio y se levantó, con la mirada grisácea de Max siguiéndolo.

—Voy a buscar café— dijo, y salió en dirección a la cocina. Se detuvo y volteó en el umbral de la puerta — ¿Alguien quiere algo?

Hubo un coro de negativas. Sebastian se encogió de hombros y desapareció en la cocina, dejando que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda.

—Max— escucho la voz de Isabelle llamarlo, en un tono seco—, no seas grosero

—No me gusta que nadie toque mis cosas— Max abrazó el comic contra el pecho

—Crece un poco, Max. Solo lo tomó prestado

Max noto una mancha borrosa alejada de todos, por el cabello obscuro y las ropas igual de obscura. Alec; no esperaba que lo defendiera de su hermana, tal vez había tenido cierta culpa, pero descartaba el hecho de discutir con su hermana, comprendía que al igual que Alec estaba pasando momentos nada favorables, como aquella vez en que pregunto la razón por la que Alec y Jace habían discutido, y había recibido una contestación igual de seca, pero eran sus hermanos, los quería aun si servía de algo desquitarse con él, aunque eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, podía notar su obscuro cabello y su espalda tensa, eso confirmaba que algo le preocupaba a su hermana, al menos es lo que meditaba Max

—Deberías estar en la cama de todos modos. Es tarde

—Se oían ruidos en la colina. Me despertaron—Max, pestañeó; sin sus lentes, todo era parecido a una mancha borrosa para él—Isabelle...

Isabelle dio la vuelta quedando a espaldas de la ventana.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Escala alguna vez la gente las torres de los demonios? ¿Por algún motivo?

La respuesta la obtuvo de Aline

— ¿Trepar a las torres de los demonios? — Rio — No, nadie hace eso. Es totalmente ilegal, para empezar y además, ¿Por qué querrían hacerlo?

Max parecía contrariado, pestañeando varias veces aun mirando detrás de Isabelle

—Pero alguien lo hizo. Vi...

—Seguramente lo soñaste— le dijo Isabelle

El rostro de Max se arrugó, eso tal vez si había despertado enojo en él.

No estaba soñando, pensó Max, acababa de verlo, estaba ya totalmente despierto, trago saliva sintiéndose ignorado, e impotente, sabía que había visto algo, con o sin lentes lo había visto. Intuyendo que podía venirse abajo, Alec se paró como si recién notara la presencia de su hermano menor, y lo tomó de la mano

—Vamos Max— dijo afectuosamente. — Volvamos a la cama

Apretó su mano con fuerza, subiendo su mirada hacia la de Alec, como si suplicara que le creyera, estaba seguro que se pondría a llorar si hubiera tenido dos años menos de los que tenía hasta que le creyeran, pero tenía nueve años, de cualquier modo ¿Por qué habría de mentir en un momento así? ¡No estaba mintiendo!, y ciertamente comenzaba asustarse, aun podía escuchar la voz de Aline al fondo apegándose más a Alexander, el cual lo recibió con una mirada interrogativa y preocupada, estaba agachándose , para seguramente abrazarlo o cargarlo...

El estruendo de una ventana rota hizo que ambos, Max y Alec voltearon tan abruptamente a la vez, escucho a su hermano mayor exclamar una maldición, Max se quedó de pie con los ojos abiertos de par en par, horrorizado; aun sin lentes podía ver la gema de Isabelle brillar como una luz mágica pero de aquel color rojizo, siguió a su hermana con la mirada, viéndola inclusive como en aquellas películas mundanas que solía ver con tanta frecuencia cuando las colocas en cámara lenta,

Sabía que Isabelle había combatido tantas veces demonios, pero algo que escale las torres de los demonios ...sintió pánico, y miedo, miedo por su hermana, miedo porque al verla, Izzy ya estaba dispuesta a agarrar su látigo e ir detrás de lo que allá sido lo que se llevo a Aline, solo logro correr unos cuantos pasos cuando los brazos de Alec lo detuvieron.

— ¡Alec! ¡Alec, suéltame!— Chillaba, viendo como su hermana saltaba aquella ventana —¡Izzy! ¡No! Izzy! ¡Alec!

—¡Max!

— ¡Alec, por favor! ¡Por favor! —su voz se elevó más hasta gritar

— ¡Max! Maxie...

* * *

Alec cargo a Max en su hombro, había dejado de gritar, pero su cuerpo temblaba a horrores, causándole un retorcijón a Alec al verlo de ese modo, no iba a encerrar a Max, no como aquella vez que fueron en busca de Jace a la ciudad de hueso, había dos razones por la que no lo haría, una de ellas, era porque ese era más el estilo de Isabelle, y la segunda razón era, que Max estaba alterado

Lo dejo en el suelo en la alfombra mientras se dedicaba a apagar las luces de toda la casa,

—Sebastian, armas, y cubre esa ventana —ordenó mientras paseaba de aquí para allá apagando las luces, sin dejar de ver a su hermano el cual había abrazado sus piernas.

Sebastian había regresado con armas, esparciéndolas en la mesa enfrente de los sillones en donde hace poco todos estaban reunidos hablando sobre Jace, Alec observo que sostenía una daga en mano, alzando la mirada encaro a Sebastian, lo miraba tan fijamente que se sintió incómodo.

—Tu no saldrás, tienes que cuidar de Max— Alec hablaba en un tono firme, mirando fijamente los negros ojos de Sebastian, el cual no soltaba esa daga, Alec creyó ver que Sebastian pensaba en algo, como cuando si decides llevar a cabo una acción o no.

Negro y azul, se vieron fijamente, Alec tenso todo su cuerpo, hizo ademan de volver a hablar pero no llego a hacerlo ya que sintió un jalón en su playera, bajo la mirada y se encontró con la gris mirada de su hermano, cristalina.

—Tapizare la ventana— oyó decir a Sebastian mientras dejaba la daga en la mesa junto a las demás armas

— ¿Max? — Se agacho flexionando sus piernas quedando a cuclillas enfrente de su hermano menor, acariciando sus alborotados cabellos—. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿vas a irte tú también?

—Tengo que ir a buscar a Izzy , Max

Max parecía horrorizado, comenzando a levantarse

—Yo ire...

Alec negó con la cabeza descartando la idea de inmediato, tenía aquella mirada obstinada, y por muy raro que le pareciese le recordó a Clary, tomo de los hombros de su hermano, abrazándolo, meciéndose suavemente, sintiendo las pequeñas manos de Max apretujar su playera

—Entonces espera a Jace— la voz de Max le suplicaba.

Alec frunció el ceño extrañado por la actitud de su hermano

—Ven...acompáñame a cambiarme, ¿está bien?— Max solo asintió y se levantó junto a Alec tomando su mano, con una expresión asustada

En su cuarto saco el traje de combate mientras Max se distraía con su teléfono con la cara agachada, recuperando sus lentes en el proceso, saco su arco , colgándose el carcaj ajustando la correa de este, y pasándose el arco por la espalda, ocultando las armas que Sebastián le había ofrecido incluyendo la daga que no quería soltar hace poco, llamo a Max y el niño fue hacia el tomando su mano acariciando la dactilera que se había puesto con curiosidad, dispuesto ya a bajar a la sala y salir en busca de su hermana tuvo que detenerse al notar que su hermano menor no se movia.

—Alec...

Tomando un gran suspiro soltó la pequeña mano de su hermano, tenía que apresurarse en ir por Isabelle, Jace era el indicado para calmar a Max en ese tipo de situaciones, el...el simplemente no era tan bueno con aquello, se dirigió a la mesa de noche de Jace rebuscando algo en el mobiliario, y regresando con su hermano menor que lo miraba expectante, agachándose a su altura, tomo la pequeña y pálida mano de su hermano

—Abre la mano

Max lo hizo. Alec recordaba bien aquel muñeco que Jace le había regalado a Max, aquel muñeco que ahora descansaba en la palma de Maxwell

—Es...

—Sí, es ese muñeco — Alec sintió un gran alivio cuando Max sonrió— Y si estas asustado mientras salgo, recuerda la cara de Jace cuando te lo dio, asi que Maxwell Lightwood, usted es mi _pequeño soldado_ —, aunque la comisura de su labio aun temblaba, tomando su otra mano, bajo hasta la sala.

—Esta vez iré por Isabelle y Aline Sebastian...

—Si lo sé, cuido del pequeñin.

Alec y Max bufaron al mismo tiempo, y en otra situación parecería gracioso aquello, pensó Alec, abriendo la puerta

—Estoy seguro que Magnus no dejara que te pase nada

Alec se detuvo con medio cuerpo fuera de la casa, y miro a Max sorprendido

—Porque estoy seguro que para el eres su soldado—continuo diciendo Max aun desde dentro de la casa

Alec cerró la puerta detrás suyo...

* * *

 **Bueno gracias por sus reviews, ya se que dije que...esto sería el final del fanfic pero, me parecio que me faltaban varias partes**


	4. Smiling Down

_Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare_

 _"Te fuiste volando"_

Ver a su hermano cruzar aquella puerta, no era una de sus mejores vistas, echo un vistazo hacia atrás para ver a Sebastian caminando con tablones de ventana en ventana, percibiendo su mirada en el de vez en cuando, parado aun, a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, acorto aquellos pasos, medio corriendo, y medio viendo de reojo que Sebastian no advirtiera sus acciones.

—Niño...— advirtió Sebastian con clamar. Max hizo como si no hubiera hablado, colocándose de puntas para alcanzar la altura de la mirilla, cerrando uno de sus ojos centrando toda su visión en aquel ojo, pegándose tanto que el cristal de sus lentes golpeara contra la puerta para poder ver con claridad lo que había allá afuera, fue como si las manos de Max actuaran por reflejo, estampándose contra la sólida madera de la puerta, viendo atreves de la mirilla parte del jardín delantero de la casa de los Penhallow, y a su hermano Alec en el, desenfundando un cuchillo serafín contra a lo que recordaba cómo demonios _oni,_ escucho los pasos de Sebastian venir hacia él a lo lejos, pero el ya tenía ambos ojos abiertos, tanteando la puerta en busca de la manija.

—No creí que fueras tan nervioso— escucho a Sebastian aun a lo lejos, cuando en realidad estaba detrás suyo, sintió un jalón desde su playera, seguido de ser arrastrado hacia la sala, intento forcejear pero era en vano, Sebastian era _extrañamente_ fuerte, puesto que dejo que lo arrastrara hasta la sala de nuevo.

—Puedes ir a ayudar a mi hermano— Musito de mala gana, sus dientes castañeaban, y se hallaba temblando de pie en medio de la sala, miro la ventana por donde Aline había sido arrastrada, notando un espacio donde dejaba entrar un rayo de luz del atardecer, o al menos creía que eso era por el color anaranjado, camino tembloroso hacia la ventana a medio tapizar.

—Agáchate, niño, en serio, no recomendaría hacer eso...

 _"Antes de que pudiera decir algo"_

Max abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras daba torpes pasos hacia atrás, provocando un estruendo a causa de las tablas que se hallaban aun en el suelo con las que Sebastian había estado cubriendo cada una de las ventanas, empujándolas con cada traspié que daba, hasta finalmente caer sentado.

— ¿D-demonios? ¿A-aquí? — aquello había salido entre jadeos, atrajo sus piernas, abrazándolas. —Esto...esto ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¿Alec e Isab-belle están allá?

Las preguntas continuaban saliendo, con un deje de desesperación en la voz de Max, pero termino por acallar las insistentes preguntas en ausencia de respuesta de parte de Sebastián, había escuchado ya tantas historias de cazadores de sombras que perdían a toda su familia, y por ende los trasladaban a otros institutos, él no quería eso, apretó el soldado que Jace le había dado

Bajo la mirada temblorosa hacia aquel juguete. No imaginaba perder a Isabelle, Isabelle que siempre conseguía tiempo de su entrenamiento o de su elaborado arreglo personal, para jugar con él, o escucharlo, tampoco a Jace, Jace que tantas veces lo trataba con un cariño que solo los Lightwoods conocían, Alec, que sabía lo que otros decían de él, que era cerrado, amargado, pero que en realidad, era un hermano tan sobreprotector, que en ocasiones llegaba a ser fastidioso, pero tampoco lo conocían, era simplemente Alec..

Maryse Lightwood, su madre, que de algún modo entendía de donde Alec sacaba aquella sobreprotección, el vago recuerdo del portal, junto el ataque de los repudiados se le vino a la cabeza, como era cargado por aquella mujer que le había dado vida y valor, asegurando su seguridad, cruzando el portal junto a él.

Y Robert, su padre Robert, que le había permitido tantas veces estar con él en la biblioteca mientras el arreglaba papeles que tenían que ver seguramente con él instituto, y el intentaba leer algún libro que su padre le sugería para leer, recuerda el olor a papel viejo de aquel libro que le dio, pero simplemente, él era más de novelas gráficas, se lo había comentado, recuerda como Robert había despegado su atención de los papeles, a su hijo, y ensanchado una sonrisa divertida.

Apretó con fuerza aquel soldado hasta que sus nudillos se volvieran más blancos de lo que eran, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas. Eran todo su mundo, eran la causa de su auténtica felicidad, enojo, frustración.

No quería perder a ninguno de ellos, comenzó a mecerse abrazando sus piernas.

 _"Te alejaste tanto, antes de tiempo"_

El tiempo transcurría, y se había dejado llevar por aquellos recuerdos, al menos funcionaba para distraerse, pensó Max mientras había dejado de mecerse, con el estruendoso sonido de Sebastian con las maderas y el martillo, fue cuando escucho pasos en la entrada, el familiar sonido de los tacones de su hermana, y en un instante, aquel silencio de la sala se llenó de la familiar voz de sus hermanos mayores, le hubiera gustado correr a los brazos de Isabelle, y hacerle una rabieta al asustarlos de esa forma, porque aunque Alec mostrara aquella armadura de madurez, de "soy el mayor y se hace lo que diga" sabía que estaba desesperado por tener a salvo a Isabelle tanto como él.

—Ya está — escucho a Sebastian, después el pesado sonido del martillo caer, Max agradecía que aquel molesto sonido allá cesado, pero eso no le importaba ahora, miraba a sus hermanos como si no les hubiera visto en siglos. — Esto debería aguantar un tiempo.

Isabelle se dejó caer junto a Max, y el menor sintió la mano de su hermana pasear por su cabello, el olor dulzón a vainilla le invadió de extraña familiaridad, aunque olia a hierro y a lo que le parecio ser el olor a humo, estaba aliviado, sin imaginar que es lo que en realidad había en el exterior, aún faltaba Jace, Maryse, y Robert

— ¿Estas bien?

 _"Arriba entre las nubes"_

—No — tenía los ojos muy abiertos y asustados —; intente mirar por la ventana, pero Sebastian me dijo que me agachara «— _y lo desobedecí_ —» quería agregar pero sus labios temblaban, por lo que se limitó a quitar los detalles

—Sebastian tenía razón — dijo Alec, con la voz más cautelosa que le había escuchado — Había demonios en la calle

— ¿Todavía están ahí? — logró formular la pregunta, con la voz temblorosa llena de miedo aún.

—No, pero aún hay algunos en la ciudad. Tenemos que pensar que vamos hacer.

¡Quedarse aquí! , grito una vocecita en su cabeza, comenzando a recuperarse del gélido miedo que lo había dejado estupefacto.

— ¿Dónde está Aline?

—Salió corriendo — explicó Isabelle — Fue mi culpa. Debí...

—No fue culpa tuya. Sin tu intervención ahora estaría muerta. — su hermano hablaba en un tono firme —. Mira, no tenemos tiempo para reproches. Voy a ir tras Aline...

— ¡No quiero que salgas solo!

— ¡No!

Alec no esperaba aquello de ambos, crispando por breves segundos su rostro de serenidad y calma

* * *

 _"No puedo ver lo que sigue, n_ _o debería de verlo"_

—Yo..yo soy el mayor. Se hará lo que yo diga —El tono de Alec volvía a ser tranquilo—. Existe la posibilidad de que nuestros padres regresen en cualquier momento del Gard. Cuantos más de nosotros estemos aquí mejor. Sería...

— ¡Por eso mismo!— chillo Max, sin importarle que haya interrumpido a su hermano, sintió la mirada extrañada de Isabelle; Alec solo cerró brevemente los ojos, y los volvió a abrir.

—Sería demasiado fácil que quedáramos separados ahí fuera. No voy a correr ese riesgo Isabelle —Dirigió la mirada hacia sebastian — ¿Comprendes?

Max sabía cuándo era ignorado, pero le sorprendía de sobremanera que sea Alec él que lo allá hecho, se levantó, con los ojos ardiéndole, y un nudo en la garganta. Escuchaba la voz de Isabelle llamarlo extrañada, pero él ya estaba de pie, y corría hacia Alec, empujándolo y abrazándolo

Alec profirió un quejido, pero no logro hacer que retrocediera ni un paso, bajo la mirada, y aquellos ojos grises tenían lágrimas, Max estaba llorando.

 _"Sin importar cuantas noches pase, no puedo verte más"_

Alec alzo la vista hacia los presentes en la habitación, al parecer se habían alejado, trago saliva, y se colocó en cuclillas igualando la estatura de su hermano, que apenas si le llegaba más arriba de su cadera, no sabía si era que Maxwell tenía una estura pequeña, o simplemente era que su estatura sí que era alta.

— ¡Conoceré a Magnus Bane!— alzo la voz, y Alec se alarmó temiendo que Sebastian lo escuchara, pero al parecer se distraía, tapizando un último hueco en la ventana.

— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con el brujo? —carraspeo sintiéndose culpable al llamar con simplicidad a Magnus como "brujo", pero no quería que su hermano supiera que él tenía gustos distintos.

—No, no es un brujo, es Magnus Bane, Izzy dijo que era tu brujo, ahora lo recuerdo— Aun a pesar de hablar sobre Magnus, a Max se le resbalaban unas perladas lagrimas por los ojos. — Fue aquella vez que Jace fue encerrado cuando lo mencionaron..

—Max, me refiero a ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo, quieres hablar sobre él? Solo, solo somos conocidos—Aquello lo hacía sentirse fatal, Magnus lo había ayudado a descubrir lo de Simon, aun a pesar de las constantes peleas que habían estado teniendo. Abrió sus ojos azulados invadiéndole una oleada de temor, conociendo a Magnus, ¿habría venido a Idris a ver lo que ocurría para responder a aquella carta? O tal vez, ¿solo se halla limitado a contestar desde su departamento y permanecer allá? era imposible que entrara sin ser advertido por las salvaguardas.

 _Si, las salvaguardias que ahora han caído Alexander_

Sea lo que allá escogido Magnus hacer, Alec esperaba que fuera la primera opción, estar en Idris, en esos momentos, no era seguro para nadie, ni si quiera para el gran brujo de Brooklyn, podia verse reflejado en los lentes de su hermano, quito aquella expresión preocupante antes de que su hermano pudiera notarlo.

Max negó insistente con la cabeza, Alec no sabía si había notado aquella expresión suya, y abrió su pequeña mano, en donde se encontraba el soldado que le había dado, trago saliva, y las mejillas se le encendieron.

" _Porque estoy seguro que para él, también eres su soldado"_

Recordaba aquellas palabras antes de salir a buscar a Isabelle

—Hable con él...

— Espera ¿qué?

—Hable con él — continúo diciendo, como si Alec no hubiera dicho nada, y fue en ese entonces en donde Alec le pareció como se había sentido Max hace poco — Y parecía molesto, molesto por que tal vez no hablas mucho de él, o porque no se mucho de él

Alec trago saliva, mirando expectante a su hermano.

—Y se, sé que se preocupa por ti, si, si yo fuera Magnus Bane, no, no te dejaría cruzar esa puerta— las lágrimas que habían cesado , volvían haciendo que los ojos de Max se tiñeran de rojo, a Alec le dolía tanto verlo de esa manera, comprendía lo que estaba queriendo hacer Max.

Quería convencerlo de quedarse.

Pero ¿Cómo había hablado su hermano menor con Magnus?

Se colocó de pie, y sintió el jalón en su traje de combate, cargo a Max, y froto su frente con la de él.

—Hablare con él—Su voz titubeo, no porque no estuviera decidido, sino porque Max lo miraba con una extraña mirada.

—No son conocidos, ¿verdad?

—No.

—No son amigos

Alec se calló, mirando a su hermano extrañado, eso sonó mas como una confirmación que como una pregunta.

—Tienes la misma mirada que Hinata cuando mira a Naruto [*] —Comento sonriendo mientras las lágrimas dejaban de deslizarse pos sus ojos

—Max, ¿de qué hablas? —dijo totalmente extrañado, bajando lentamente a Max de sus brazos.

—Solo...no, nada—balbuceó, — ¿hablaras con él?

Alec junto las cejas preocupado, Max tenía aquella mirada que decía "logre que mi hermano se quede aquí"

—Max, lo siento—retrocedió un paso

—¡Alec!

 _"ahora te has ido"_

—Max, prometo volver, por eso, necesito que permanezcas aquí, con Sebastian e Isabelle —Max fruncía el ceño lentamente, enojado— _Te prometo_ que al volver, te presentare a Magnus Bane, y te contaré la relación que tengo con él

Max dejo de fruncir el ceño lentamente, viéndolo esta vez con una extraña decisión en su rostro.

— _Trato_ _hecho—_

 _"Dejando tu canción"_

Alec sonrio, Max, había conseguido sacar un peso más de preocupación de sus hombros, y es que aquella expresión, era como si Max le dijera.

"Sé lo que son"

"Sé lo que son, y no me importa".

Es lo que hacia Max, sub darse cuenta, con su inocencia se replanteaba las cosas hechas con Magnus, si tan solo Magnus supiera de ello estaba seguro que querría aun mas conocer a Maxwell.

Sebastian ya había sacado su estela después de terminar oficialmente con las ventanas, dando por finalizada la conversación.

—Me dedicaré a salvaguardar la casa con Marcas

—Gracias

Alec ya estaba ya a medio camino de la puerta; volteo y miro a Isabelle que se hallaba ya aun lado de Max, verlos ahí, juntos, le causo un dolor, y era más probable que el no vuelva, miro a su hermano menor.

Tenía diez años la primera vez que cargo a aquel niño era un niño regordete, y llorón, pero no sabía describirles a su padres en ese entonces que tan feliz había sido cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos, tan frágil como un cristal, trago saliva, y miro a su hermana, tenía aquella mirada , aquella mirada que siempre compartían cuando uno de ellos salía a una misión cerró los ojos, y abrió la puerta finalmente, cerrándola detrás de él...

 _"¿Qué puedo hacer con este dolor?"_

* * *

Max despego la vista de la puerta, y al bajarla vio un hilillo de sangre recorrer la muñeca de su hermana, ojala pudiera hacer un iratze, pero su madre había dicho que todo llegaba a su tiempo, la primera vez que le habia mencionado que quería intentar dibujarle una iratze a Izzy.

—Isabelle—Era la débil voz de Max que sonaba queda, por llorar tanto— Te sangra la muñeca

Fruncio el ceño preocupado al ver que Isabelle miraba su propia muñeca extrañada.

¿Que era lo que habia visto alla?

—Voy por mi estela. Regresaré en seguida y te ayudaré con las runas Sebastian.

—Me vendría bien algo de ayuda— asintió el — Las runas no son mi especialidad.

" _¿qué canción debería cantarme a mi mismo?_

Max siguió con la mirada a Isabelle levantarse e ignorar por completo aquel ultimo comentario dicho por Sebastian, escucho los tacones de Isabelle subir escaleras arriba, iba a sentarse donde había estado antes de que Alec e Isabelle llegaran, justo cuando se estaba inclinando, escucho los pasos de Sebastian acercarse, lo miro extrañado, escucho como el martillo era arrastrando y después levantado.

Su mano tembló ligeramente, viendo a Sebastian acercarse, algo en los ojos de Sebastian lo hizo estremecerse.

—¿S-sebastian?— soltó un grito ahogado cuando Sebastian lo tomo con uno de sus brazos rodeándole y cargándolo como costal de papas

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido, rasguño su brazo, asustado, algo no iba bien.

Lo dejo en la cocina, Max giro la mirada hacia su entorno, la ventana al exterior estaba abierta, y una de las repisas estaba hecha pedazos, como si alguien la hubiera roto para alcanzar la ventaba...y salir por ella, retrocediendo con aquella mirada negra que poseía sebastian encima de la de el, sentía una gran pesadez con aquella mirada fija en el, era diferente, diferente a la de estos últimos días, siguió con la mirada su brazo, donde tenía sujeto el martillo con el que hace unos momentos había tapizado la ventana, retrocedío y tropezó justo cuando el martillo paso enfrente suyo.

Solto un chillido.  
— ¡Alec! — su grito fue opacado por la palma de Sebastian

Pero Alec estaba afuera, lejos

«¿Escala alguna vez la gente la torre de los demonios?»

Sentía nauseas, nauseas por que la mano su habla poseia una iratze, recien hecha, todo su pequeño temblaba, era absurdo relacionar aquella mancha que había visto, con eso, absurdo, absurdo

Sus labios temblaron a horrores, castañeando, apretando aquel soldado tan fuerte que sintió que la silueta del soldado se marcaba en sus pequeñas manos.

Recordó entonces, a Sebastian titubear con Alec con aquella daga. Subió la mirada lleno del mismísimo terror. No estaban a salvo, Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle

—¡ISABE— chillo, agachandose safandose por breves segundos del agarre de Sebastian, tiempo suficiente para arrastrarse , antes de ser jalado por el cuello de su camisa desde atrás y ser tirado de nuevo.

No quería morir.

 _"I hope your smiling down"_

Miro la mano de Sebastian descender en cámara lenta, con lágrimas en los ojos, aquella fuerza que había usado Sebastian en Max para arrastrarlo, era, extrañamente fuerte, no era tonto...si usaba esa misma fuerza en el golpe...

 _"Ahora te has ido"_

Maryse, su madre, sus oídos se llenaron de aquella canción de cuna, que había mencionado, había cantado a Alec, Isabelle y Jace. No queria verla llorar

Robert, que había reprendido a Alec por comprarle un comic/ manga en vez de un códice donde podría aprender cosas más productivas para un cazador de sombras en futuro, pero que al final de cuentas, había sonreído, y al siguiente día había estado todo el día con él en su oficina junto a Hodge pasando un buen rato, hasta que Max había cerrado sus ojos

 _"Realmente te has ido"_

Alec, Isabelle y Jace, juntos en la habitación de Isabelle, en la cama, Jace leyendo en voz alta, Isabelle recargada en las piernas de Alec, y el en las de Isabelle, las sonrisas de los tres estaban ahí, plasmadas en su mente.

Clary, aquella pelirroja que le había enseñado a leer aquel comic

Y entonces, unos ojos amarillos llegaron a su mente. No eran los de Jace,

Estaba en el portal, mucho antes que los repudiados atacaran, habían llegado y Magnus se encontraba ahí, llevaba una camiseta blanca decorada con salpicaduras de color sobre unos pantalones multicolor, recuerda haber soltado una risita, y mirado a Maryse en busca de una respuesta, a lo cual solo ella, había negado con una sonrisa, habían estado ahí un rato, esperando a Clary, y había mirado fijamente a Magnus sin vergüenza alguna, sentía la mirada de un brujo, que miraba a su hermano, y a él con curiosidad, le había sonreído aquella vez que lo había pillado viendo a su hermano, y el solo había devuelto una sonrisa de medio lado

Miraba a su hermano con cierta extrañeza, incluso cuando aquel humo demoniaco junto a los repudiados había llegado de sorpresa, lo último que recuerda de él, es ver una expresión de alivio justo antes que él cruzara el portal.

Entonces, después de todo, había conocido a Magnus Bane.

Sintió como todo su cuerpo se sacudió y todo se nublaba. Max había muerto.

* * *

[*]: Hace referencia al manga / anime , Naruto

Nota: Es la penultima parte , se que mucho me pidieron otro final, pero...pueden matarme (?)

Debe de haber algun fallo por ahi, pero lo corregire después.

Bien anoche me dedique a terminar lo que restaba del capitulo, la canción que se menciona es

Smiling Down- One ok rock, deberian escuchar la letra con detenimiento.

Agradeceria también algun comentario, de consejos o yo que se(?), muchas gracias por dar seguimiento a este fanfic corta venas[?]

Gracias por seguir hasta aca 7u7


	5. Max

El duro artefacto en sus manos temblaba por la fuerza que él pelinegro aplicaba en él, haciendo que la punta de sus pálidos dedos se volviera de un rojizo tenue, aplicando un poco más de fuerza seguramente llegaría a romperlo, pero era lo que menos deseaba.

Su mirada, normalmente azulada, como el cielo en su apogeo máximo, no como el cielo de New York, si no como el de Idris libres del humo de las fabricas cercanas, o de los innumerables transportes que poseía el centro de la ciudad, reflejando aquel azul en las torres de cristal, y en el lago Lyin, o probablemente un azul como aquella agua del peligroso pero hermoso lago, azul, un azul ligeramente obscuro y brillante. Aquel azul, estaba ausente, en cambio, parecía un azul apagado, distante, y perdido.

Alec no se había sentido de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando Abbadon lo había atravesado, recuerda tan poco de aquel dolor, un dolor físico. En cambio ese dolor lo veía en carne propia (si es que eso era posible), lo vivía en carne propia, lo enfrentaba solo, en su habitación.

Cuando estaba con Magnus en batalla, había sentido que su corazón saltaría en cualquier momento de su pecho, no había estado seguro si quería que él estuviera ahí, expuesto ante el peligro.

 _«Pero ni siquiera lo pensé»_

Salvar a Magnus no fue difícil de pensar, fue como si su cuerpo, mente, y alma, se sincronizaran para mantenerlo a salvo, Alec pensaría que las palabras (las absurdas palabras) que había dicho tan repentinamente habían sido un acto irracional.

* * *

— ¿Alec?

Aquellos ojos tan exóticos que le habían parecido tan curiosos a Alec desde aquella fiesta en su loft, lo habían mirado con tanto asombro, que estaba seguro que una sonrisa lánguida se había asomado de sus labios en ese entonces.

— ¿Acabas de… acabas de salvarme la vida?

« _Ese es mi trabajo»,_ había pensado en lo que hubiera dicho Jace, aun a pesar de estar en ese tipo de problemas, su parabatai formaba parte de los pensamientos de Alec, pero no solo él, Isabelle, Maryse e incluso Robert merodeaban en su cabeza, y **Max**.

Probablemente ese último, había sido el causante de que comenzara a hacer acopio de todos aquellos sentimientos y finalmente las palabras habían salido de los labios de Alec.

"Porque estoy seguro que para él, también eres su soldado"

Abrió los ojos como si acabara de descubrir un hallazgo, estando frente a frente con Magnus, —el cual ya había despachado al resto de los demonios— se dio cuenta que no era un soldado, no era su soldado, no con Magnus, quería ser aquella persona que no solo lo protegiera de demonios, si no también querer protegerlo de todo.

« _Max, si tan solo me escucharas, estoy seguro que te enfermarías, ya que eso sonó estúpidamente cursi»,_ Pensó Alec, planeando saltar esa parte para cuando se lo contara a Maxwell.

—Jamás me devolviste las llamadas— dijo, palabras distintas a las cuales tenía en la cabeza, incluso sonó de lo más irascible para sus propios oídos —, Te llamé muchísimas veces, y tú nunca me devolviste las llamadas

« _Max, olvida lo anterior, esto sí que sonó estúpido»_

Magnus miró a Alec como si éste se hubiera vuelto loco, y Alec no lo culpaba. Pero por un breve instante pareció ver cierto brillo extraño en aquellos ojos amarillo, verdosos.

—Tu ciudad está siendo atacada — dijo— Las salvaguardas no funcionan y las calles están repletas de demonios. ¿Y tú quieres saber por qué no te he llamado?

Alec apretó la mandíbula en una obstinada línea

—Sí quiero saber por qué no me devolviste las llamadas.

Las llamadas, los mensajes. Aquel celular le era inservible desde su llegada a Idris, pero antes de llegar a Idris había estado mandando, mensaje tras mensaje a Magnus, llamada tras llamada se había detenido un día antes de ir al portal y encontrarse con Magnus, unas diminutas manos se le vinieron a la cabeza.

Max, él tenía su teléfono en las manos, justo antes de salir a buscar a Isabelle, recuerda haber visto el reflejo de la pantalla en los cristales de sus lentes, también recuerda haber visto como movía sus dedos en la pantalla escribiendo.

 _—Hable con él…_

Había dicho Max, tan seguro, sin mentir, porque Max no mentía, confiaba en todos, para Maxwell, la palabra _todos_ significaba, los lightwoods, recuerda aquella vez que Isabelle, Jace, Max y él estaban reunidos en la misma habitación.

»Max había estado solo, Robert y Maryse habían estado hechos un lio por asuntos de la clave, Jace, Isabelle, y Alec, recién regresaban de exterminar a una horda de demonios no más que a dos cuadras de parque central de Brooklyn, estaban exhaustos; pero aún recuerda como Jace y él habían pasado a un lado del cuarto de Max, que en ese entonces estaba en la alfombra de su cuarto, con un montón de libros de dibujos animados —el cual, entre los tres iban comprando especial para el menor, la mayoría de veces era Alec quien escogía el titulo— miraba a Jace con tal felicidad, que fue inevitable que ambos no pudieran notar su mirada.

Jace y Alec, había pasado de largo, ambos saludando a Max, Jace con una sonrisa arrogante y cariñosa, y Alec con un movimiento de mano. Por supuesto tanto Jace como Alec, habían notado la expresión triste de Max al no ver que se acercaran, incluso pudo leer la expresión del pequeño en ese entonces " _seguramente deben estar cansados"._

No tardaron ni diez minutos en volver al cuarto de Max, cambiados, con varias iratzes en sus brazos, esta vez Isabelle se les había unido, los uniformes de combate mugrientos, fueron remplazados por ropas más cómodas.

Y Alec, en su mano tenía una historieta, con un búho dibujado en la portada.

—Esta vez no traje más de esos súper héroes, no quiero verte después colgado de las sabanas— había comentado Alec.

Max había sonreído de par en par, justo en cuanto se iba a levantar, Isabelle habló.

—Max, eres igual de desordenado que Alexander, ¡Jace!— Max y Alec habían mirado con cara de reproche a Isabelle, uno más que otro.

En cuanto Isabelle nombro a Jace, este con tanta facilidad había levantado en brazos a su hermano menor, y como si fueran en una fila, todos fueron a parar en el cuarto de Isabelle, Alec al final con una sonrisa burlona, mientras veía patalear a Max divertido, el cuarto de Isabelle tampoco se podría decir que era de lo más ordenada con la tienda de ropa que tenía esparcido por todo el pintoresco cuarto.

Se la habían pasado en la cama de Isabelle, Jace y Alec, intentando narrarle la historia (y riéndose) de los dibujos de aquel mundano creador de aquel comic, sobre un búho vanidoso que deseaba todo, mientras que Isabelle había tomado lo que parecía un peluche en forma de lobo narrándole a su vez alguna anécdota de aquella misión que llegaron a hacer en algún momento.

Fue cuando los tres habían escuchado la aguda vocesita de Max.

— ¿Saben? Ese búho es tonto, es decir ¡yo tengo todo!

—Oh por el ángel, Alec, eso es tu culpa, ahora va querer comprar un búho, y se va apoderar de la biblioteca, despojando a Hodge junto a Hugo, y será "la biblioteca de Maxie"

—Ah por… Jace no seas absurdo—Alec intentaba hacerse oír entre las risas de sus tres hermanos, y Max había vuelto hablar.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que, para mí, todo mi mundo son los Lightwood, mamá, papá, Izzy, Jace, y tu Alec

Después de aquello, recuerda el cuerpesito de Max ser estrujado por Isabelle, Jace, riendo a carcajadas por la escena, y Alec, sonriendo

Alexander, pestañeo varias veces, despertando de aquel vago recuerdo, justo a tiempo para ver a Magnus levantar las manos en un gesto de exasperación, viendo como algunas chispas salieron de las yemas de sus dedos, como libélulas escapando de un tarro.

 _—Hable con él…_

Pestañeo varias veces, siguiendo la dirección de aquellas chispas hasta que desaparecieran

—Hablaste con Max…—Eso había agarrado desprevenido a Magnus, el cual había abierto sus ojos sorprendido.

—Max, si, deberías enseñarle más a usar aquel aparato, en realidad, no hace mucho que acabo de mandarle un mensaje….dígame soldadito, ¿Por qué desobedeció?

Alec, dejo escapar una sonrisilla, aquella sonrisa después de la promesa que le dio a su hermano…Magnus tuvo que ver en aquello, y después enarco una de aquellas obscuras cejas.

—De tal modo, ¿qué decidiste hablar con mi hermano en vez que hablar conmigo?

—Eres un idiota

— ¿Por eso no me has llamado? ¿Por qué soy un idiota?

—No. — Magnus fue hacia él a grandes pasos. —No te he llamado porque estoy cansado de que sólo me quieres ver cuando necesitas algo. Estoy cansado de verte enamorado de otra persona…de alguien, por cierto, que jamás te devolverá ese amor. _No como yo te amo_

Magnus lo había dejado sin habla, abrió la boca y la cerró como pez fuera del agua.

— ¿Me amas?—Fue lo único que salió de sus labios

—Nefilim estúpido— dijo Magnus con aquel tono paciente— ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a estar aquí? ¿Por qué otro motivo habría pasado las últimas semanas remendando a todos tus imbéciles amigos cada vez que los hieren y sacándote de cada situación ridícula en la que te metes? Por no mencionar el ayudarte a ganar una batalla contra Valentine. ¡Y todo totalmente gratis!

Los ojos de Magnus lo miraban con intensidad, con todo aquel sentimiento que salía de sus labios, de aquellos labios que había acariciado con los de él, aun con la pelea a su alrededor, los colores subieron a sus mejillas.

— _No son conocidos, ¿verdad?_

— _No._

— _No son amigos_

" _Por su puesto que no eran amigos, es decir, los amigos no se miraban como si velaran por el amor no correspondido del otro"_ había pensado a regañadientes Alec, que era así como Magnus lo miraba. _"pero no solo así, Magnus me mira como…como la gente loca de amor se mira, y yo mismo, me veo envuelto en aquella locura"_

—No lo había considerado de ese modo—admitió Alec con un hilillo de voz más avergonzado que otra cosa

—Por supuesto que no. Jamás lo consideraste de ningún modo. — Los ojos de gato de Magnus, habían cambiado de expresión, brillaban con ira — Tengo setecientos años, Alexander. Sé cuando algo no va funcionar. Tú ni siquiera quieres admitir que existo con tus padres, incluso Max lo consideró más a fondo, y termino descubriendo solo una parte de la historia.

Alec lo miro sorprendido, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

" _Magnus, si tan solo supieras que por eso estoy diciendo estupidez y media, gracias al valor que me dio mi hermano menor"_

— ¿Tienes setecientos años?

—Bueno — corrigió Magnus— ochocientos. Pero no parezco. De todos modos creo que no entendiste. La cuestión es…

Pero Alec no pudo averiguar cuál era la cuestión porque en aquel momento una docena más de demonios iblis llegaron en tropel a la plaza. Sintió que se le desencajaba la boca.

—Maldición

Por un momento, le hubiera gustado ser una persona, un mundano, y tener que arreglar sus problemas personales sin que los interrumpiera una docena de demonios.

Magnus siguió la dirección de su mirada. Los demonios se abrían ya en semicírculos a su alrededor, con los ojos amarillos refulgiendo.

—Antes que otra cosa, ¿Qué edad tiene Max?

Esta vez Alec fue el que lo miro como si el perdiera la cordura.

—Tenía nueve años cuando nació— dijo — y de verdad que quiere hablar contigo.

Magnus vio como los labios de Alexander se curvaban.

—Es el momento de cambiar de tema, Lightwood.

Alec, se mordió el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos por efímeros segundos.

— _Te prometo_ _que al volver, te presentare a Magnus Bane, y te contaré la relación que tengo con él_

 _Max dejo de fruncir el ceño lentamente, viéndolo esta vez con una extraña decisión en su rostro._

— _Trato hecho—_

La mirada de Max en ese entonces se había iluminado, como cuando Alec, Isabelle y Jace le entregaban un nuevo comic.

—Te diré qué— Alec estiró la mano para sacar un segundo cuchillo serafín, con los ojos abiertos, y seguros. — Si salimos con vida de esto, te prometo que te presentare a toda mi familia, incluyendo al pequeño Max.

" _Iban a salir con vida"_ se corrigió internamente, se lo había prometido a Max, a su hermano menor

Magnus levantó las manos; sus dedos brillaban con individuales llamas azules que iluminaron su amplia sonrisa con un ardiente resplandor. Alec pensó, en Max y en aquel brillo en sus ojos grises cuando había hecho aquella promesa.

—Trato hecho

* * *

La nueva habitación donde se habían instalado de forma tan improvisada, era tan vacía. Alec tenía los ojos hinchados, había aparentado tan bien no estar destrozado en apoyo a su hermana, Maryse y Robert. Jace, se había mantenido callado, pero de él era tan común que nadie descifrara lo que sentía, pero Alec había hecho un esfuerzo un esfuerzo tremendo.

Alec se llevó las manos al rostro con el celular en una de ellas, aún tenía el recuerdo como si hubiera pasado hace unas horas. Jace y él atravesando el salón de los acuerdo a empujones, sus manos temblaban en cuanto llego con Isabelle, Robert, Maryse

Y Max

Jace había soltado un jadeo, pareciendo entrar en un estado ausente, y Alec, por primera vez en mucho, se había mostrado tan vulnerable, hincándose aun lado de Max, todo su cuerpo dio una estocada, como si le hubieran quitado un órgano importante, Maryse e Isabelle había alzado el rostro del cuerpo de Max para verlo, el hizo caso omiso bajando la cabeza, e intentando no desmoronarse en ese instante, tomo la mano de Max. Fue la sensación más horrible que pudo sentir Alec, su mano no se movía, no había fuerza en esa diminuta mano, en esa mano que había tomado en la casa de los Penhalwow para darle ese soldado.

—Alec…—Era Jace

Alec no contesto, no quería hacerlo

Alec, se irguió, y en el celular, una sola foto estaba abierta. Una sola, de una conversación.

»"Mi hermano está realmente cansado"

Decía la imagen, y en él, estaba Alec, de espaldas dormido, y de un lado, la mitad del rostro de Max, con una sonrisa divertida.

Alzo el rostro al techo de la habitación con los labios apretados y las lágrimas cayendo hasta su barbilla y cuello, bajo nuevamente la cabeza y con dedos temblorosos, escribió en esa misma conversación.

»¿Magnus?

No hubo respuesta, la última vez que había visto a Magnus fue cuando Clary le había entregado un libro extraño, se había ido sin ninguna explicación, justo cuando se inclinaba nuevamente, la puerta se abrió con un chasquido, si Alec no hubiera estado tan destrozado había recordado perfectamente que había cerrado aquella puerta, no quiso voltear, probablemente puede ser Isabelle, o Jace…

—¿Alec?—Alec identifico la voz, irguiéndose de nuevo, y en aquella puerta, estaba Magnus…


End file.
